The pairing
by vicky151
Summary: when Ron gets paired w/ pansy, Mione w/Fred, and Gin w/ Harry who thinks he's obnoxious, andshe WAS dating Dean they are going to have to live with each other and help each other in challenges
1. Chapter 1

The Disaster plz review if ur nice pplz :D sorry the ch. So short D:

Ginny pov.

"Every six year student report to the Great Hall, and Mr. Fred Weasley report to the Great Hall as well. That is all", said Dumbledore over what I think is an intercom. I was worried, why does Fred & I have to go to the Great Hall? I gave Dean a kiss good bye and started towards the Great Hall. I found Ron, Harry, Hermione, &, Fred in the crowd of students heading to the Great Hall. "Mione! Harry! Fred! Ron! OVER HERE!" I scream. They looked around. Finally they saw me and headed over. "Why the hell do we have to go to the Great Hall?", asked Harry. "At least EVERYONE else is a sixth year!", I complained. "AND why the bloody hell does Gin & I have to be here? I am seventh year and she is fifth year!" He chimed in. Mione & Ron shrugged. Harry just yawned like he could care less. "I can't believe I used to like him", I thought angrily. Soon enough we were in the Great Hall. We all got scattered and I ended up sitting by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zimbini, ugh. Mione sat in between the twins. Ron sat by Harry and Lavender. Fred sat at the way end where nobody was sitting. I decided to go sit by him. "Attention everyone, we are here because one, we know you don't know but, sixth years have to get married. And two, we want to see how well you know each other., Mr. & Mrs. Weasley that is why you are here". Dumbledore announced while I sat down. "Married!?" I screamed. Everyone turned to me but I didn't give a damn. "In case YOU didn't know I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!", I screeched. "Yes, well, he can't be your boyfriend anymore.", Dumbledore said calmly. I sighed in anger. "What if I refuse this, this! IDIOTICNES!?", I asked. "Then death Mrs. Weasley", he said in a whisper. I gasped and fainted. I woke up in the hospital wing. "Where am I?", I asked then added, "What happened?" I looked up Harry, Mione, Ron, & Fred were standing over my bed. "Too close", I say jokingly. Then I glanced over at Pansy who was sitting in a corner. "Who got stuck with her?" I asked pointing a finger at Pansy. She hissed then said, "It's rude to point" "It's also rude to have an ugly face, but we can't help you there." I said nastily. She gasped and stared at the wall again. "I did", Ron said sadly. "Mione?", I asked. She pointed a finger at Fred? "FRED!?", I said outraged. "Great I have to be stuck with a fucking know-it-all sixth year", I heard him mumble. Mione, of course, started to cry, she was very sensitive. She ran out of the room. "Who did I get paired with?" I asked hoping there wasn't enough students. "Me" Harry said. "Ugh, why do I always get paired with the idiots?", I accidentally asked out loud. He didn't even look hurt! "When can I leave?", I asked bitterly. "Now deary", Madam Pomfrey replied sweetly. I nodded thank you and ran after Mione.


	2. The not so happy couples

This ch. Will be longer I promise….. Enjoy & review plz :D btw sorry It erased the Mrs. Weasley, and only showed & Fred Weasley srry guyz. And by the twins I meant padma

Mione pov

I was out of breathe so I sat down on the top step of the dungeon steps. I sat there by myself weeping, then I heard gin calling my name out. "Over here", I mumbled between sobs. She ran towards me and said, "It's ok he'll get over it and if he doesn't he's just as big of a git as Harry ." " Harry? And I'm crying because 1one, the GIT insulted me and two, I wanted to marry Ron!", I said in a shaky voice. She gasped. "You Hermione Jean Granger, wanted to marry RON!?" she asked still shocked. "Well damn! Dumbledork, matched us up with the WRONG person I would of preferred fucking Malfoy over the "chosen one". She said angrily. I gasped. "one, don't call Dumbledore Dumbledork, and two MALFOY!?", I screamed. She nodded. "Fine I won't call him that, and yeah because Harry thinks he's all that", She yelled angrily. " Ok ok, calm down and he only acts that way around you because he is in love with you and is trying to impress you", I replied calmly. "He what?", she asked confused. "Loves you..", I whispered. Then I started to cry again. "Least he loves you!", I said bitterly between sobs. She just stood there stunned and she kept repeating "Loves ME?". I just started to cry harder which made her come out of her day dreams. "It's ok, because secretly Fred loves you but he knows you love Ron and Ron loves you", she said comfortingly. "You're just saying that", I snapped. "No I'm not two guys love you but one is to afraid to tell you, and now can't, and one knows your in love with someone else.", she replied. "Wow, I never knew they gave a damn about miss-know-it-all, well except if they needed help on homework which was like, everyday,…", I said. She nodded with a smile. "Oh my fuckin god THAT'S why they needed help? They could've done it their selves? ", I asked. She nodded twice." Wow I'm a git when it comes to boys", I said with a laugh. She laughed too. "yep but I am too so whatever!", she said. I hugged her and then we started going to the common room still laughing, "my best friend can always cheer me up", I think.

Fred pov.

"Ugh I can't believe I said that to Mione!", I spat at myself. "Great now she will never love me", I think miserably. "And I'm NOT going to tell her I love her", I whispered so no one could hear. I sighed. "What's up Fred?", George asked. "Thinking", I replied. "About?". He asked. "My wife…", I muttered. "YOUR WHAT?", he yelled. "I have to get married…Well, the sixth years do but the Ministry picked me and Gin to marry Mione and Harry", I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear. "You getting married to Harry? I'm very happy for you two.", he said teasingly. Then added. "WOAH WAIT GIN!?", he yelled that. "Yes, are baby, don't forget ONLY sister, is getting married before you and I." I replied. "Wait, back up a minute your marrying Mione? The girl you love. That's brilliant for you, not so much for he. ", he said. "Ha-ha, yeah your right, I told her, great I have to be stuck with a fucking know-it-all sixth year!", I said bitterly. "YOU ARE SUCH A GIT! SHE WILL NEVER EVER LOVE YOU AS LONG AS SHE CAN HELP IT AND IF SHE DOES SHE WILL PROBALY BE UNDER THE IMPERIOUS CURSE!!", he spat. I nodded in agreement. Then I saw Ron and Harry just standing there on the stairs. "How much did you hear of that?", Forge asked. "You love Mione?, EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW I LOVE HER? YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Ron yelled at me. "I HAVE SINCE HER FIRST YEAR AND HEARS ANOTHER THING, WE HAVE THE SAME MUM YOU GIT I CAN TELL MUM THAT YOU DAMN PRAT!", I spat back. "Uhh, well I never thought about that.", he replied sheepishly. " Of course", I murmured. Then I opened the door. Mione and Gin stumbled in the door. I scowled. And left the room.

Gin pov.

"Oops we got caught", I thought to myself. I could see Mione blushing and I could feel I was too. "How long have you guys been snooping?", Ron asked furiously. "When Fred & George were talking, why you git!?", I asked. "Well, this WAS a private conversation between Harry, Forge, Gred, & I! Not some STUPID girls. "Listen RONALD!, We are not stupid you are stupid for not telling me how you felt!"Mione sobbed. Then she ran up to her room in frustration. "Nice going", I said coldly at Ron. He went up to the boy's dormitory. Forge went looking after Gred, which left me and Harry, awkward. "So…", I said awkwardly. "Gin.", he said. "yes?", I asked. "I love you, and when you said I was an idiot…, that hurt me really bad, I just try and impress you because I have loved you since I first saw you and I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way and I didn't want to wreck our friendship and I'm sorry you have to marry me even though you love Dean.", he confessed in a babbling way. "I still thought that was sweet", I said. Then I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and went to the girl's dormitory.

Harry pov

"Wow she kissed me", I though as I paced around the common room. "Does that mean she loves me?", if she doesn't then I would be crushed I think sadly. "Wait, does she still love Dean?", I think worriedly. "Or maybe one of her exes ?" I stop pacing and sit down. I need to relax. Then Dean walks into the room. "Hey Harry have you seen Ginny?", he asks. "No idea", I gritted through my teeth. He looked disappointed and left the common room. I decided to go up to the boy's dormitory to go talk to Ron since I don't want to talk to Dean or run into any of her exes. I tried opening the door but it was locked. "Alohomora", I shout at the door. It opened immediately, Ron was never that good in charms now that I think about it. "Ron?", I asked. "What", he said groggily. "You ok?", I ask. "Sure fine whatever", he said then went back to sleep. I decided to join him. "I got into my bed next to his and fell asleep.

George pov.

"I can't find Gred anywhere!", I think to myself. Then I sniffed the air. "Mmmm, I smell pie", I think. "Snap out of it, you need to go find Gred", a voice inside of me said. I nodded and headed off to the Astronomy tower. Of course he was there, that's where Gred always goes when he's sad or mad. "Gred?", I asked. "What"? he asked. "Don't you dare.", I warned. "Why not?, What's there to live for now?"," He asked. "Just don't she will come around Gred", I coaxed him or at least tried. He shook his head no and jumped. " I gasped. I cast the first spell I thought would be useful, duro, so he would become hard and not be dead by the time he hit the ground. I couldn't think of another spell so I ran out of the tower and went to go get a teacher. The closest teacher I think is Flitwick, great hopefully I will see a teacher in the hall. With my luck I saw Slughorn. I ran faster and kept shouting " PROFFESOR SLUGHORN!" I ran so fast I toppled over my girlfriend, Katie Bell, but I didn't care, I said," Sorry hon, see you later." and ran into Slughorn. "Fred, no running ten points from gryf-", he started. "I'M GEORGE FRED JUMPED OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER GO GET MADAM POMFREY I WILL GO GET HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE ." I SAID. He started waddling towards the hospital wing and shouted," No points taken off", I Nodded while I ran top speed towards the Headmaster's room. "Password?", one gargoyle asked. "YOU HAVE TO LET ME THROUGH MY TWIN BROTHER JUMPED OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!", I screeched at them. They immediately let me through. "Yes Weasley?", he said calmly. "FRED JUMPED OFF THE DAMN ASTRONAMY TOWER", I YELLED. He got up and ran towards that direction. Then I started running to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as I was there I was gasping for breathe. Luckily Mione, Gin, Harry, and Ron were sitting there in silence. "What's up with you Fred?", Ron asked. I sighed in frustration. "That's George!", Gina and Mione yelled at him. I nodded thank you to the girls. "Anyways, FRED JUMPED OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER", I said annoyed because I've repeated this three times now but it feels like three million. Mione gasped and started running to the astronomy tower leaving all of us sitting there. "Why?", Ron asked gritting his teeth. "Oh, you should know", Harry scowled at him. I gave a small smile. "What the hell?", I asked quietly as I saw Harry grab Gin's hand and they ran out together hand in hand. "She broke it off with Dean, but she doesn't absolutely love Harry yet.", Ron replied simply. I nodded and said," Aren't you coming to see if your brother's ok?", I asked angrily. He shook his head no and said, "I'll just hope he's not. "Git" I yelled at him while I ran out of the room. By the time I got there they were carrying an unconscious Gred to the hospital wing with Mione grabbing his left hand and crying. I could swear I saw him give a small smile but what ever. With that everyone headed to the hospital wing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Plz review I also hope u think mi story is great :D**

Fred pov

I was barely conscious when they carried me to the hospital wing, I just hoped no one saw me smile when Mione held my hand. Fuck, I really hope she didn't notice! I fell asleep while we were outside of the hospital wing.

Pansy pov

Well, since I HAVE to marry a blood traitor I guess I should be n- nic ni nic ni n nic- nice," I think to myself, "Damn, if I can BARELY THINK that word how am I supposed to act that way?", I question myself. "Umm, Hermione right?", I ask. "Yeah what's it to you?", she asked. "I'm- I'm so- sorry that your husband tried to commit suicide", I chocked hoping what I said was nice. "Umm, thank you Pansy, that was sort of nice of you", she said awkwardly. I nodded and gave a strained smile. "So, what's up with you in Slytherin", she asked. "Oh, uh not much I'm erm the keeper." I said. "Awesome, so umm did you want to have a sleepover/ make over with Gin & I ?", she asked. "I'd love to, I don't like Goyle hitting on me, and I would love to dye my hair and a little make up, Snape doesn't really approve of girls wearing makeup", I said excitedly. She chuckled. "Aw shit, I'm going to be late for transfiguration ttyl", I said waving while I ran out of the hospital wing. I heard her shout," After dinner, Gin's marriage dorm". I nodded while running. Need to remember Weasley's dorm after dinner. Of course I was late for class. I got a stern look and quietly sat down with the others.

Mione pov.

I was just standing there looking over Fred then I realized, he was kinda hot and he knows how to make people laugh and he is KINDA sweet. And what the fuck, why am I thinking this, I hate him and he hates me! I shook my head trying to get rid of those horrific thoughts. Then George came in. "Hey, George where was Ron yesterday?", I asked. He bit his lip and said," I said aren't you coming to see if your brothers ok? And his exact words were I'll just hope he's not." He gritted through his teeth. I gasped. "And why did Fred jump?", I ask quietly. "Ok here's how it went, he ran away and I found him at the astronomy tower and then I asked Gred? Then he asked what? And then I warned him by saying don't you dare and he replied why not? What's there to live for? Then I coaxed she will come around and by she I meant you . then he shook his head no and jumped and I got worried and shouted duro so he would become hard and it wouldn't kill him and then I panicked and rushed off to find a professor!", he said without taking one single breathe. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face turned ferociously red. "Thank you for saving my husband's life.", I whispered. He nodded and said," He's also my twin I wouldn't of let him die unlike that prat Ron." I scowled. "Hey, George can you keep a secret?", I asked. He nodded.

George pov.

I looked over at Gred's face I obviously could tell he was faking to be asleep so he could eaves drop. "Ok, so the secret is, I think I might actually love Fred, I'm not quiet sure though.", she said. I was stunned. "Wow," was all I could say. "Hey, what about a little truth or dare after you girls have makeovers?" "Who's going to be there?", she asked. "Harry, Gin, Fred, Prat, Pansy, since she's your new friend, Katie, and I." I answered. "Fred? ok he gets out before dinner?. " I nodded. "Crap have to go, herbology", I said then rushed out of the room before she said good bye.

Hermione pov.

"Damnit I have potions with Harry in a few minutes. I sighed. Since Fred's unconscious it wouldn't hurt to give him a kiss I thought. So I bent down and gave him a kiss and I swear he kissed me back but I didn't really care, or that moment I didn't. I had to go. When we broke apart I could see a smile on his face. I glared at him angrily because he probably heard what I said to George in confidence, which changes EVERYTHING. I slap his face lightly and stomp out of the room.

Fred pov.

Wow, she kissed me I thought. She also slapped me but I didn't give a fuck about that. I sighed and fell asleep.

-DREAM-

I was sitting on sand at a beach just relaxing. "Then a little red head girl with brown eyes came running at me screaming "daddy daddy". She looked about the age of three. She was being chased by a gorges women with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Then when the woman got closer I could tell that was Mione. And the little girl came running at me and gave me a huge hug. That's when I realized me and Mione had a successful marriage and we had a daughter. But then, a boy about the age of well, sixteen was coming with a girl, the boy had brown hair like Mione's and blue eyes like mine. And the girl, she had shiny platinum hair and icey blue eyes. That's when I remembered Luna and Malfoy got matched together. "My son in my OWN dream is dating a Malfoy?", I think. This just turned into a nightmare. I screamed and woke up. Madam Pomfrey said I could leave since it was dinner time I thanked her and ran towards the great hall.

Ron pov

"Oh, look who entered, damn, I hoped he died", I thought bitterly. I saw Mione chatting with Pansy about something probably stupid, or they were fighting because, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could NEVER get along. Gin and Harry were having a discussion about their "relationship". Which left me doing nothing. I gobbled up the rest of my food and told everyone I wouldn't b becoming for the truth or dare. They shrugged and I stomped upstairs to take a nap.

Gin pov

Luna over heard the truth and dare thing, also make over talk. She asked," Can Cho and I come for the truth or dare and makeover? And can Malfoy come for the truth or dare?" I glanced over at him and he waved to all of us from the Ravenclaw table. "Well, I guess so", I said uncertainly. She said thank you and returned to her spot between Malfoy and Cho. We were all done. I gave directions to the girls where my marriage dorm was while I went to go get Cho and Luna. The boys got Malfoy and disappeared, well they went to Mione's dorm but so what? The girls disappeared probably got lost looking for the dorm. While Cho, Luna, and I went to my dorm.


	4. The makeover

**Plz review, review = :D= YAY, happy dance xDD**

Mione pov

We got lost in the marriage dorms because we didn't remember her dorm number. Then Pansy remembered her room was next to Gin's. So we were looking for dorm number 394. 389, 391, 394, finally I opened the door, Katie and Pansy followed after me. When we were in the room we could see Gin, Luna, and Cho sitting on the floor looking at the door. "Finally!" Gin shouted. "Well it's not our fault that you told us the directions so quickly we couldn't understand!", Pansy snapped. I was the only one paying attention to the fight. Katie was already talking to Cho and Luna. "Oh, I said them SLOW enough I'm so sorry if your brain is to slow to comprehend it!" gin said nastily. Then Luna and Katie broke out in a fight about Malfoy. Luna said he was sweet and sensitive while Katie said he was a bitter prude and she deserved him. "Aw shit, the only mature ones are Cho and I." I thought. "Oh fuck everyone is fist fighting!" I think furiously. Then Cho started walking over. "You know, Fred MIGHT be marrying you but he LOVES me", she said. I gasped. "Uh, for your information he LOVES me not some bitch who thinks she can steal my HUSBAND away.", I snarled. "then why was he DATING me SECRETLY and said I LOVE YOU to ME!", she snapped. Then I lost it and punched her in the jaw. Then there were fights everywhere, clawing, kicking, punching, we're just lucky we didn't have our wands. I guess the boys heard the noise because they came rushing in.

Fred pov

We came rushing in to see Luna and Katie fighting, Gin and Pansy fighting, and fuck, Mione and Cho fighting. We were just standing there stunned then I shouted," Go get your girlfriend." Then I heard Mione and Cho say" watch" what are they talking about. Malfoy got Luna, George grabbed Katie. Harry had to put Gin in a fireman pose. Which left Mione. I started walking over towards Mione but I saw Cho take something out of her robes. It looked muggle like and Mione was frightened by it. Then k realized it was a pocket knife. Iran forward but I was to late, Mione fainted. Cho had cut her throat barely but enough to faint. Then Cho kissed me. I ended it and asked, "What the fuck's wrong with you!?" "We were in love and IT ruined it", she said trying to kiss me again. "What ruined IT is that you were obsessive and you were afraid if **KATIE** or **GIN** talked to me and **KATIE** is **MY SISTER IN LAW**(or going to be because George is going to propose to her tonight,) and **GIN** is **MY REAL SISTER! **AND **I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED MIONE** BUT SHE HASN'T EVER FELT THE SAME WAY! AND ANOTHER THING YOU CUT MY GIRLFRIEND/WIFE AND I HATE YOU!"I snarled. She fainted but I didn't care. "GRED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!", Forge shouted. I looked at her. She was bleeding so bad. She was turning pale. I picked her up and started running towards the Hospital wing. Everyone put aside their differences and came with me, except Cho who was still passed out. We went to the Hospital wing but we couldn't find Madam Pomfrey anywhere. "Madam Pomfrey ", we all shouted. I was worried. Mione was losing her color. I set her down on the nearest bed. Then I tapped Forge and Harry. "Harry go get the bloat, Forge go get Madam Pomfrey.". "Erm, can I help?" Malfoy asked. "Uhh, yeah can you go get Headmaster?" I asked awkwardly. He nodded and ran out the door. Harry and Forge ran to go get help, and the prat. I ran to the bed Mione was at she looked horrible and bleeding so much I didn't know what to do.

Malfoy pov.

"I can't believe I'm helping the Weasley's, Luna's just lucky I love her, which means her friends are my friends". I thought. When I got to the gargoyles I had no clue what the password was. "Blood pops?", I asked. They shook their heads no. "chocolate frogs?" I guessed. Still they shook their heads no. Then I thought muggle. "Twizzler?", I asked. They nodded and let me through. "Dumbledore!" I yelled "Yes?", he said calmly. "THE MUD BLOOD, I ERM MEAN, GRANGER NEEDS YOU IN THE HOSPITAL WING RIGHT AWAY!", I said panicky. He ran out of the room in a huff. I ran after him. I stopped in my tracks. "Still don't know why I'm helping the Weasley's I mean they won't even agree how handsome I am or how awesomely awesome I am!", I think. I groaned. Then I ran to the Hospital wing to join everyone.

George pov

"Where the hell can madam Pomfrey be?", I ask myself. Then I realize, dinner time, is after every student leaves for her. "OH MY GOD! Dinner!", I think. "I hope they still have pie.", I think,. I shook my head and ran to the Great Hall. I got there in about ten minutes and I smelled pie! I ran towards where the teachers eat. Pie. I take a piece of pie and shove it in my mouth. When I was done I said," MADAM POMFREY A STUDENTS DIEING!", I told her. She swallowed her last bite and rushed to the Hospital wing. I ran after her. I hope Ron wasn't when I got there. I then entered the Hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Fred huddling over Mione.

Harry pov

I rushed to the common room to find the prat. I found him moping around in our dormitory. "Ron", I shout. "What"? he asked uninterestingly. "Mione's in the Hospital wing," I shout with tears coming down my face. He raced out the door. I rolled my eyes and ran after him. When I entered everyone was crying. "She has to go to St. mungos", Fred said. "She might not make it", Ron said trembling. Then I lost it and started crying with them.


	5. the day mione leaves

**Plz review :D it would make meh feel speecial xDD **

**Last time Mione was in the hospital wing and she might not live……**

Fred pov

I was probably crying the hardest because I don't think she will make it, if she doesn't I'm going to kill myself. I wish this never happened, I cant believe Cho would do that! "Headmaster?", I ask. "yes Fred?". Dumbledore responded. "Will I be able to go with her to St. mungos?", I asked him. "Sadly no, you have to go to classes you know Mr. Weasley." He said. I started to cry harder. Gin came over and hugged me. "She will be alright", she said through sobs. "I really hope so", I said looking over at Mione. Then we started to cry again, we knew it was about one and one billion chance. Soon the St. Mungos nurses came to take Mione away from me. I felt absolutely empty.

Gin pov

As I watched them take my best friend away from us I felt a piece of me was truly missing. I can't take it how am I supposed to act if she di-di-dies. And Fred, he would commit suicide, though I'd be right beside him. No wait, we would kill Cg\ho THEN commit suicide. Yeah that's about right. Oh and I know how we can do it we can shoot the killing curse at the exact same time and kill each other, we couldn't go to Azkaban then. But mum and dad and everyone else would be sad, except Ron. Anyways, I was crying so hard I could barely breathe. I wanted to go die. I pushed past everyone and ran to my dormitory.

Luna pov.

My best friend, she could be a killer if one if my other friends. My head was spinning this couldn't be happening. I closed my eyes and began whispering," please be a dream please please be a dream." Malfoy tapped my shoulder. "Sweetie I'm sorry to say this but it isn't a dream", he said quietly. "I know but it made me feel better telling myself that", I said bitterly. "Sorry", he whispered and kissed me lightly on the lips. I nodded with tears in my eyes. He hugged me and I started crying into his robes.

George pov

"Now who's supposed to help me with homework, Mione is very smart, maybe even smarter then Dumbledore." I tell myself. I start crying I miss Mione and she only left a second ago! "Fred I'm sorry, we ALL miss her, we just have to wait and see what happens so don't do anything stupid mate, she might be ok you know", I said. He nodded and gave a weak smile, I think he has a little more confidence that she will survive now. "Got to go,d.a.d.a, see you", I say rushing out the door wiping the tears away. But it didn't work.

Pansy pov

The boys left to go to their dormitory so I guess I'm going to Gin's, the boys went to Fred's. As I get there I remember Cho's in there. So where could Gin be? I sigh and enter my own dorm to find Gin weeping on my inflatable bed. " I hope you don't you mind", she said between sobs. I shook my head no and joined her. "I'm so sorry about your best friend Hermione was growing on me", I said starting to cry. "I'm sorry for what happened back there, you were right about the directions", she said. "It's ok, I had no right to be that mean to you", I said. "Can I stay with you while they clean out my dorm?", she asks, I nod and hug her. Together we cry.

No pov.

As days go by they feel like years for everyone. When a week passes by they begin to wonder and worry where she was and if she's alive. It's been tough for everyone, Cho went to Azkaban and hasn't been seen since. They all give up on Mione, Fred and Gin are going with her plan tomorrow…..


	6. the return of mione

**Review = awsumnezzness= happynessness **

Mione pov.

I woke up yesterday which I was unconscious for a whole week. The nurse said I could go back to Hogwarts today. I was so happy to see Fred again, I really truly love him, I'm soo not going to tell him that, or at least not until the right time. Anyways, I'm excited to see my best friends too, Gin, Pansy, Luna, George, and Harry. But the only name that really popped into my head was well, Fred. "Sweetie, Dumbledore is here to floo you back, since we don't have floo powder.", a nurse said. "Dumbledore!", I yelled excitedly. He chuckled. I ran over and give him a HUMONGUS hug. He laughed and escorted me to the fire place. "Hogwarts", he said as he stepped into the fire place and disappeared. I stepped up to the fire place and said," Hogwarts!". When I opened my eyes I was in the headmaster's office. I waved then ran out of the room. I was looking for Luna, Harry, George, Pansy or Gin. While I was looking for one of them I heard a hell of a lot welcome backs. "Pansy!", I scream as I see her on the other side of the hall. "Mione!", she yelled pushing through all the people. She gave me a huge hug. "Where's Fred?", I asked after we finished our hug. "Room of requirement, shit sorry Mione got to go to charms, see you later", she said with a wave. "Thank you", I yelled after her, like she could hear me. I rushed my way up to the seventh floor to see a blank wall. " I need to find my love", I think. The doors appeared a minute later. When I entered I heard Gin and Fred say," Avada-", at the same time then they looked at me. I looked strangely at them. "Mione!", They screamed and came rushing towards me to give me a hug. I put a hand in front of me. They stopped. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE YOUR WANDS UT AND WERE SAYING AVADA!? THE ONLY CURSE, CHARM, OR SPELL THAT HAS THAT IS THE KILLING CURSE!", I screeched. "Because, I love you, and I couldn't live with out you my Mione.", Fred whispered quietly. "Because, I couldn't bare to not ever see my bestest friend ever again", Gin said. I nodded and hugged Gin. Then I bent Fred's head down and kissed him. I think I heard Gin gag. "Uhh, I'll leave you guys alone, see you!", she said rushing out the door. Of course, no response, then the room turned into a beautiful forest.

Gin pov.

That was sweet, disgusting but sweet. "Aw fuck no, I think I might like Harry!", I whisper to myself. "I knew it!", Pansy said. I jumped. "Damn, where did you come from.", I asked. "My classes are over I was heading to my dorm", she said. "Oh right, PLEASE don't tell him" I plead. " You can trust me now remember, best friends? And, guess what?", she said. I hugged her and asked " what?". "They got Padma and me mixed up, so we had each others partners" she whispered darkly. I gasped. "McLaggen", she whispered quietly. I almost fell but she caught me. "Makeover time?", she asked. "Why?" I said slowly. "Everyone thinks I'm ugly, especially McLaggen, I just wanted to show everyone can look beautiful, like you and Mione." She cried. "Wow, ok Pansy, lets go to my room. Then we entered my room. We had a lot of work to do her skin was almost as pale as white so I was thinking blood red lipstick, some light pink blush. A little mascara. If I cut her hair to look like mine, long and straight, with blonde hair and gave her some green contacts she will look BEAUTIFUL!

-2 hours later-

She looked beautiful, when I was done, just like I imagined. I gave her a mirror. "Oh, thank you soo much Gin you're the best!", she cried. I hugged her.

Pansy pov

"She truly made me look gorges, I think she is my best friend!", I think to myself as we walk towards the great hall. "Gin who the bloody hell is that?" Dean Thomas asked. I blushed. " Pansy Parkinson", I say quietly. "Wow, hi Pansy. You're a Slytherin right?" he asked. I nodded and Gin said," Stop your drooling, she's engaged to McLaggen so BACK OFF, and we need to go eat, see ya." Then we entered the Great Hall. When we walked in I could see are group staring at us, Mione, Fred, Luna, George, Katie, Harry, Malfoy, and McLaggen's jaw drop., even if McLaggen isn't in our group he is my ugh, fiancé. I gagged to myself at that. I sat beside Gin and McLaggen. " Hi, who the fuck are you?" ,McLaggen asked. I just gave a cold stare. "You want to go out, I don't have to tell Pansy", he said. I gasped. " I am Pansy", I said grinding my teeth trying not to lose my temper. " Wow, you look.. HOT!" he said. "What ever pig", I snapped. Then he kissed me. I couldn't help it, I kissed him back, we were making out soon. When we broke apart I could see everyone had a look of disbelief, horrified, or disgust. I as so embarrassed I ran up to my room to go to sleep.

Luna pov

When the rest went to bed it was just me and McLaggen. "can I talk to you?", I ask. He nodded. "Look, if you hurt her I will kill you, I don't give a damn about Azkaban! " I spat. He looked terrified. A few minutes later he went out of shock and said, why is it always the quiet ones? Don't answer that. I PROMISE I wont hurt Pansy, I think I might be in love with her. DON'T tell ANYONE." He whispered. I gave him a huge smile, nodded, and gave him a quick hug. We walked upstairs quietly, everyone else was asleep. When I walked in my dorm Malfoy was still up. "What took you so long?", he complained in a whisper. "I was making sure if McLaggen would be good for Pansy", I whispered. He nodded. "And what do you think?", he asked. " I think he will be fine for her." I reply. He nodded. I gave him a kiss, which turned into making out. When we broke apart he sat on the couch and watched this thing called t.v. , I think it's a muggle thing. I gave him a quick good night kiss and went into the bed. I snuggled into my pillow and quickly fell asleep. I dreamed about everyone being happy forever and ever.


End file.
